Riposte/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Tikki: This fencing gear really does suit you Marinette. Marinette: Thank you, Tikki! Let's hope wielding a saber is a lot easier than finding a helmet that fits. (The helmet slips and Marinette makes a disgruntled noise) Tikki: (giggles) Marinette: (pulls the helmet off) "I gotta ace these try-outs! D'Argencourt is the most prestigious fencing academy in all of Paris! I've only got this one shot to show them what I've got and get onto the team! Tikki: You've been reviewing the fencing rules all weekend, it's going to be great! Marinette: You're right. I'm going to make quite an impression on Adrien! (She slams the helmet down on the table, upsetting the others laid out. Marinette scrambles to catch them before they fall off, catching one on her foot) Ah, here we go! This one should fit perfectly! Armand: I am the fencing master, Mr D'Argencourt. As I'm sure you're aware, we have only one open spot on the team this year. (Armand stops and faces the challengers) So, in order to select the best possible candidate, I will observe the beginners performing a number of attacks on the experienced students. Marinette: (looks around) Where's Adrien? Armand: (Gestures with his arm to his students) Get into position. (Marinette is still looking around for Adrien when one of the students approaches her) Student: Seems like you're looking for someone? Marinette: Yeah, I thought Adrien was here. You know, a boy this tall (she gestures to about Adrien's height then puts her hand to her cheek), blond, nice, super handsome? Student: (pushes up his helmet to reveal Adrien Agreste) Thanks for the compliments! (Marinette yelps in surprise) Adrien: I didn't know you were into fencing, Marinette. Marinette: A-Adrien! Nice to fencing, I'm totally in to you! Uhh, I mean, nice to see you! Yeah, I'm totally in to fencing, Adrien: (Chuckles gently and smiles) Marinette: (Giggles and blushes) Armand: Get into position! Marinette: (She awkardly puts her helmet on, glances at Adrien, and holds her sabre upright) Adrien: Bend your knees, then stretch your left foot back, turned outwards. (Marinette does so) Perfect! (He moves to her side, putting his arm around her to have her lean forward, using his other hand to guide hers so her sabre is pointing out) Now, put your sabre forward, like this. Marinette: (Blushes and giggles again) Armand: Greet each other! (He performs the greeting himself) (Adrien, then Marinette, greet each other) Adrien: Don't let her close in on you fight back. Adrien throwing Ladybug a sword Ladybug: Thank you, but now get out of here.(whispering)She doesn't deserve you. Adrien: Watch out Ladybug. Adrien: Ouch Ladybug: Are you hurt? Adrien: I'm fine Ladybug: I need to get you as far away from that girl as possible. Adrien: Sounds like a plan. Ladybug: Is that fencing? Adrien: Nothing like I've ever seen before. Ladybug: It's going to be hard for me to fight and protect you at the same time. (Ladybug attempting to call Cat Noir) Ladybug: Where are you Cat Noir? Adrien: Maybe he's busy Marinette A very good friend huh? Tikki: Sounds like a good start to me. Tikki: At least you know how much Adrien values your friendship. Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts